Regina's happy ending
by Once-Upon-A-What
Summary: Here I'll just post all my one shots which all contain happy endings for Regina, mostly because of Robin. Rated M for a reason. Outlaw Queen all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Good Morning.

The first sun rays were coming through the curtains when Regina opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize what had happened when she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. When she found out a smile appeared on her face. Robin was back. After they'd find out that Zelena was pretending to be Marian, Robin and Roland had returned to Storybrooke. And tonight had been the first time they'd spent the night in her mansion.

Regina turned around in his arms to look at his face, she smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. She brought her hand to his cheek and stroked her thumb over his lips. Yesterday had been so exhausting that they'd fall asleep the second they found her bed, Robin held her in his arms all night, not wanting to let her go another time and Regina loved it, she had missed his arms around her, missed how save she felt when Robin was near her.

He had never spend the night in her house. They had spent that one night in Regina's vault but that was different, now there was no wife, or fake wife, in between them, it was just the two of them, finally together.

Regina saw him squeezing his eyelids before he opened them, showing her his oh so blue eyes. "Good morning." He said, his voice horse from just waking up. Regina was now stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Good morning, how do you feel?" She asked, referring to the pregnant Zelena mess. "Better now that I'm with you." How was it that he could make her melt with the most cheesy lines, maybe it had something to do with the whole soulmate thing.

"How do _you_ feel?" He returned the question before pulling her closer. "I'm good." She assured him, not wanting to ruin this moment by talking about her sister. "Anything I can do to make you feel better than good?" He let his finger slide over her still clothed spine.

They had only slept together once, well twice if you count rounds, but they both wanted more ever since that night in the vault. They both had thought a lot about _that_ night and Robin was obviously ready to add some more memories to think about.

"I'm sure you can, but Roland.." She didn't got the chance to finish. "Will be asleep for another hour, sleeping in a house instead of a tent did wonders to his sleep rhythm." Robin brought his lips to hers and brushed against them slowly. "And Henry is with Emma so I think this is our lucky day." He whispered against her lips. She already felt him growing hard against her thighs and she couldn't deny how that turned her on. "You think so?" She said innocent while biting her lip, knowing what it did to him.

Robin crawled on top of her and pressed his lips against hers, she immediately returns the kiss and let her hands wonder over his back. She missed him, his body, his lips, his tongue.. Robin deepens the kiss and brings his hands up to her cheeks, earning him a moan which only made him want her more. He slowly moves his kisses to her neck, making her shiver under his touch.

Regina slides her hand up through his hair and closed her eyes when he found that spot between her jaw and her neck. Robin really enjoys giving her pleasure, especially after everything she's been through, he wants to cherish her, to kiss every part of her body, to make her feel loved. He nibbles on her earlobe, knowing what it does to her from the first time he had done it. And it worked she squirmed under him.

Finally he's kissing his way down on her neck, slowly moving closer to where she wants him to be. He takes a moment to look at her, to see her cheeks already flushed, her eyes already darker than before. He moves his hands down her body until he reached the end of her nightgown, he slides his hands under the fabric and takes his time to lift the piece of clothing up her body.

A shiver runs through her body when her breasts got exposed to the cold air. She lift her head from the pillow so that he can remove the gown from her body, only leaving her in her panties. Robin brings their bodies close again, feeling her already hard nipples against his chest turned him on but still this was about her pleasure. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Hearing that from him meant the world to her, a lot of people had told her she looked beautiful but only his words reached her heart. He kisses her back but quickly moves back to the newly exposed skin.

He placed a few kisses in the valley between her breasts, before he focused on her left breast. Kissing the entire surface before he took her nipple in his mouth. Regina arches her back and rubs her legs together when she feels arousal dripping between her legs. Robin moves his free hand to her other breast and kneads it gently before he twirls her nipple between his fingers. "Ah Robin." Regina moans, making Robin smile proudly of what he's doing to the woman he loves.

Although it was very tempting to tease her, he decided they got plenty of time for _that_ another time. This morning he wanted to give her everything she wanted and he guessed teasing wasn't one of these things today.

He moves his kisses down, while his hand is still massaging her breast, he placed open mouthed kisses on her stomach. Regina couldn't take it any longer. "I need more.. Robin.." She breathed, while biting her lip.

"As milady wishes." He let his hand stroke over her panties, her _already_ soaked panties, before he tears them off her body. "Was that really necessary?" She chuckles, feeling his breath against her sex. "Probably no, but I think you have waited long enough." Before she could come up with a snappy remark he kissed her… _there_ , making her moans get louder.

He licks from her entrance to her clit a few times before he focusses on her clit, sucking on it to make her hips buckle against him. He chuckles loving the fact that he have this effect on her. He then slides two fingers through her folds before he enters her. Regina gasps, spreading her legs further for him. He continued to suck on her clit, knowing she has to be close.

Regina moans loud, unable to control the sounds she let out any longer. She brings both of her hands to his head, fingers sliding through his hair. Waiting for him to make her come. He curled up his fingers inside her, touching that spot inside her and with the sucking on her clit it was enough to let her finish. "Robin." She yells. He slides his fingers out of her and crawls back on top of her before he licks his fingers clean, making her roll her eyes.

"I hope you didn't woke my son with you screaming." She playfully pushed him on his chest. "Because I'm not done with you yet." She bit her lip again, something she did quite often when he was around. He was struggling to get rid of his underwear when she stopped him.

"Let me." She whispered. With a little help on his behalf she turned them around. She kissed her way down on his torso before she grabs the waistband of his boxer, slowly lowering the fabric down his legs.

He was more than ready and it made her feel slightly proud that she had that effect on him. She wraps her fingers around his length and slowly starts to stroke him. "Regina.." He groans, making her smile. She wanted to taste him, she hadn't done it the first time, but she wanted to. But before she got a chance to taste him Robin stoped her.

"You really don't have to." He said, he didn't want her to feel obligated to do this, although he wondered what it would be like. "I know." She said, looking up at him while still holding him in her hand. "But I want to.." Before he could argue she kissed his tip, making all the words he wanted to say to her disappear, making his head fall back in the pillow. She kissed her way up and down his shaft, feeling him throbbing under her lips. Then she closed her lips around him, taking him in as far as she could, tasting his pre-cum on her tongue. "You need to.. ah.. stop." She let him go with a pop, looking up to find his eyes looking at her.

She knew exactly what he wanted but she needed him to tell her, because although he wasn't, she definitely was in the mood to tease him. "And why is that?" She asked, still letting her fingers slide up and down his length. "I want to come inside you." He breathes. She smiles, climbs up a bit and send him one last look before she guides him to her entrance.

After she positioned himself under her she slowly sinks down on him. Regina let her head fall back when he filled her, both moaning in unison. "This feels so good." She gasps, while placing her hands on his chest before she starts to move. She leans forward to kiss him, it's a sloppy kiss but neither of them care. "I know." He groans, loving her more every time he looks into her dark eyes.

Robin then placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs over her skin there. Regina starts to move faster, searching for a rhythm to please the both of them. Although the rhythm was good, neither of them were getting _there_.

And that's when Robin decides to take over control. He flips them over and for a moment they lose each other. Regina let's out a frustrated groan, making Robin chuckle. He quickly slides back into her, his thrusts hard and fast. "Look at me love." Regina opens her eyes, looking right into his eyes. He feels himself getting closer to his release but he wants to wait for her. He let his hand slide between their bodies, finding her clit still swollen from her first orgasm. He begins to rub fast circles around it. "Yeah Robin like mmm like that.. yes!" He quickly kisses her, keeping her from being any louder. Because he really can't have his four year old walking in on this.

He feels her walls tighten around him and it only encourage him to go faster. She bites his lower lip and that's when they both come undone. Robin continued kissing her, while she's shaking below him. They stay like that for a while, kissing each other, smiling at each other.

Robin then slides out of her, rolling next to her on the bed. She instantly curled up next to him. "I missed you." She whispers before burying her face in the crook of his neck. "And I you." He pulls her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now how about we take a shower and after that I cook you that breakfast I still owe you." She couldn't be happier and nodded while still holding him close. "That sounds lovely."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was watching season 5 again and then this idea hit me, I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Please review :)**

 **This one shot takes place after the ball in Camelot.**

 **Dance with me.**

"Regina really I'm alright." Robin argues again when Regina is escorting him to their bedchamber. "You need to rest." Regina responded, still tense from what happened at the ball. She had her arm wrapped tight around his waist, her eyes constantly focussed on him to make sure he was alright.

When they reached their room she walked him to the bed before she carefully laid him down. He searched for her eyes but she kept on avoiding him. "Roland stays with Granny, if thats okay by you." She walked away from the bed, changing the subject, hoping they wouldn't have to talk about what happened tonight. "That's fine, Regina?" He asked, despite her wishes Robin did want to talk about what happened. "I will get your clothes washed and I really think you should stay in bed tomorrow too." She rattled on. "Regina?" He asked again, knowing what she was trying to do. "I can look after Roland tomorrow, so you can rest." Regina continued, knowing he was not gonna let this go.

"Regina listen." She finally looked at him, feeling quilt wash all over her when she saw the blood stain on his shirt. "Come here." He moved a little so there was room for Regina to sit next to him on the bed. She hesitated for a moment when he tapped on the bed, inviting her to sit with him.

She then walked to the bed and took place next to him, staring at the wall, avoiding his stare. "Listen, I'm fine." He placed his hand over hers, hoping she would hear his words. "Don't be so hard on yourself." He sat up, took his place next to her and stroked a lock of hair behind her ear before he let his hand rest on her jaw, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She then finally looked at him, tears already filled her eyes. He continued to stroke her cheek. "I thought I lost you.." She brought her hand over his hand that still rested on her face. "You weren't breathing and.. and Roland, he can't loose you.." He wiped a fallen tear of her face. "I can't loose you and.." She lost control over her breathing. "You won't loose me." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him, rubbing his hands over her back. Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, he still smelled like the forest and in this moment she found comfort in that.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." She continued after they let go of each other. "I'm not, he wanted to hurt you Regina." He again wiped a few tears of her face. Regina wanted to argue with that but Robin didn't let her. "I will always protect you milady, there's nothing you can do about that." Regina smiled through her tears.

"Since our dance got interrupted.." Robin stood up from the bed and offered his hand to Regina. "Would you do me the honor to dance with me." Regina hesitated, not sure if he was up for this. "Robin I don't think.." Again she got interrupted. "I do, _dance with me._ " Regina took his hand and Robin lifted her up from the bed, walking her to the middle of the room before he took her other hand in his.

They started to move, they danced the same dance as earlier tonight. They didn't need the music, they only needed each other. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, making her blush like only he could do that. Robin had seen Regina in many beautiful outfits, but that were all outfits from storybook and although he liked her dresses there, especially the length of them, this dress was something different, it made her glow, like she finally saw her own beauty. They danced, never looking away from each others eyes, never letting go of each others hand.

When Robin pulled her closer to kiss her. Just like he had done during the ball. But this time no one was watching so Regina used the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her body. Robin deepened the kiss and stroked his tongue over her lips, asking for the permission she immediately gave him.

She then broke the kiss and stared at him, tears again filled her eyes. "What is it." He asked, holding her close to him. "I think.." Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. "I think I love you."

It was the first time he heard her say it. He knew he loved her for a while now but he wanted her to be the first to say it, he didn't want to scare her by telling her if she wasn't ready for it. But now she was ready and he couldn't wait to tell her the same. "And I you." His heart melted when he saw the surprised look in her eyes. "You do?" She laughed, showing him her perfect smile. "Let me show you how much I love you." Regina just stood there and nodded. Robin was the only one who could make her speechless without even trying, the only one she was willing to give up control for.

He walked her back to the bed, gently presses his lips against hers again. He then shoved the straps of her dress of her shoulder, placing his lips against the newly exposed skin. He hold the dress, keeping it from falling to the ground. "May I?" He asked, always the gentleman. Regina just nodded before he let the fabric slip through his fingers, the dress pooled around her ankles, leaving her in her panties and corset only, it took his breath away the minute he looked at her.

"Gladly I know how to handle _that_." Robin said, staring at her corset. Regina chuckled, remembering the first time he saw her in a bra, struggling to get it of her body. "Why don't you show me." Regina whispered before she placed her lips on his neck, kissing that place she knew he liked.

Robin turned her around in his arms, kissing her now bare shoulders and upper back while he untangled the ribbon of her corset. Regina threw her head back, feeling the sensation of his lips on her skin only made her want more of it. She felt her corset loosen around her waist and she already felt her nipples Harden at the thought of what came next.

Robin turned her around again, so that he could face her before the corset left her body. He brought his hands to her hair, getting rid of the hair pins in her knot, so that her hair could fall over her shoulders. He then took a moment to look at her, admiring her beauty.

Regina brought her hands to the corset and let it slide of her body, she stepped out of it and immediately got rid of the shoes she was still wearing. Robin brought his hand up from her waist to the side of her breast, making her gasp since he finally touched her where she wanted him to touch her.

She took a step back, before she laid down on the bed, only covered in her panties. Robin quickly got rid of his clothes and shoes while Regina watched his movements, enjoying the sight of his toned body. When he was left in his underwear he laid down next to her on his side. He let his index finger circle around her belly button, spreading goosebumps all over her body while they kept looking at each other.

They moved closer to each other before he crawled on top of her and kissed her. Regina moaned slowly into the kiss, her hands sliding over his muscular back, her breasts pressed against his chest. Robin then moved his kisses to her jaw, up to her earlobe. He sucked gently on her skin before he kissed her neck and she moved one of her hands up to his head and slid her fingers through his hair.

Robin was more than happy to please his lover, so he moved his kisses down her body, twirling his tongue around her hard nipple, sucking the pink bud into his mouth, gently biting on it, knowing how much she loves it when he does that. Regina curls under his touch, already feeling a wetness pool between her legs.

Robin moves his tongue to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment, making Regina's moans go louder, go greedier. While he continues licking her nipple he slides his hand down her body, stroking over her already damp panties, feeling her wetness turned him on. Regina moved her legs together when she felt him where she wanted him.

Normally they were much louder, telling each other how much they need it, how good it felt. But tonight they didn't need words, they only need to look in each others eyes to know how much this meant to each of them. After Regina told Robin she loved him and Robin returned his feelings everything felt different. The sex they had had been amazing so far, nothing like they'd ever had before. But after they confessed their feelings only minutes ago everything felt so much better, there was more passion, more desire, more love.

Robin hooked his fingers in her panties, taking the piece of fabric down her body. Regina shivered, she needs him, now. Regina sat up and brought her hand to his chin, forcing him to look at her. One look was enough for Robin to understand what she wanted. He got rid of his underwear and crawled back on top of her.

He hold his member in his hand, looking at Regina was more than enough to get him ready. He pushed her gently back into the mattress and kissed her. He put all his love for her in that one kiss and while he kissed her he slid himself into her.

Although the lack of foreplay Regina was more than ready when he entered her. She bit on his lower lip, moaning into his mouth, while Robin completely filled her. She'd never felt more loved in her entire life when she opened her eyes to look into his.

Robin started to move, slowly, while he kept looking into her eyes. She opened her legs wider for him and wrapped them around his body, allowing him better access. Robin took the opportunity and moved deeper inside her. He continued to slide in and out of her in the same slow rhythm. He brought his hand up to her face, ever so lovingly stroked her cheek while he kissed her again, reuniting his tongue with hers.

They then found a new rhythm when Regina started to move with him, his thrusts went faster, deeper. And they both felt their climax getting closer. When Robin hit that spot inside her Regina almost lost it, her walls tighten around him, only made him wanna go faster. He wanted to come with her, wanted to spill his love inside of her.

Regina was the first one to climax, when Robin had moved his kisses to her pulse point she simply couldn't hold back any longer. Robin was quick to follow when he felt her tremble under his touch. He kept thrusting, riding her through her orgasm as he spilled his seeds into her.

They stayed like that for a while before Robin slid out of her. Robin covered them under the sheets and pulled her closer and Regina was happy to lay her head on his chest. Regina let her hand wonder over his chest, sliding off the sheets he just put there. She circled her finger over the skin where the sword had cut him, the skin that was perfectly healed now.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, she knew it didn't but she just wanted to make sure. "No." Robin whispered before he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So I was thinking, would you like to _stay in bed_ with me tomorrow?" Regina chuckled, pulling the sheets back over their bodies. "I can think of a few other ways to show you how much I love you." He continued, sliding a finger up and down her spine. Regina snuggled closer into his touch. "I think the charming's can do one day without me." She tilted her head and kissed his chest before she let her head rest on it again.

"I love you." Robin then said, he couldn't say it enough since he knew she felt the same and he had no idea how happy it made her. "I love you too." She responded, meaning every word of it.


End file.
